YuGiOh No Naku Koro Ni
by sophie kitty
Summary: same old story in hinamizawa, let the madness being. Higurashi Yugioh crossover.pairings come later,hints of Keimion, Cicadashipping later,peachshipping too
1. Welcome To Hinamizawa

Rikas P.O.V

Sunlight streams through the trees as my friends and I sit in our class room. We live in a small village in the mountains called Hinamizawa. It's a one room classroom because the village is so small.

"OH ho ho ho ho!" laughs Satoko "When Keii-chan comes through that door he'll fall into his 25th trap

"I can't wait to see his face!" laughes Mion

"I'm very impatient to see him fall into your trap too Satoko" I say

"You're happy as usual today is see, Rika-chan." Rena said with her usual smile on her face

A pale hand slides from the door frame and pulls it open. With equal shock, we stare at two boys around Mions age. The one who didn't get hit by my friends trap is pale, has deep brown eyes and snow white hair. He wears a white shirt with blue stripes going across it. He winces and jumps back as the tub of water hit the boy next to him. He's a bit taller, has tanned dark skin and creamy blond hair. He wore a strange light purple, now soaking wet, shirt that shows his stomach. He has gold bracelets, five on each arm, that go up to his elbows and three gold bands around his neck. His clothes and hair clung to his damp skin.

The boy that had fallen into the trap takes the empty tub off of his head, revealing angry violet eyes. Satoko laughs loudly.

"I have no idea who you are but you fell into my trap anyway! That ridiculous shirt you're wearing makes this twice as funny!"

"Ridiculous? What- why you little!"

He lunges forward only to be held back by his friend.

"Let go of my Ryou!"

"So you can kill that little girl? I don't think so!"

"She's EVIL!"

"It's just water! You're not gonna die."

A few more seconds of struggle, Ryou finally managed to calm his friend down. Keiichi jumps around the corner with a triumphant smile and takes his seat just as our teacher comes in.

"Please take your seats!" she says

Soon after everybody gets settled, two more boys and a girl come into the room. The three of them choose their seats.

"We have new students here today! would you please come up to the front of the room."

The five new students went up to the front of the room.

"This is Yugi Muto, Jounouchi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, Ryou Bakura, and Marik Ishtar."

Yugi's the shortest, he had colorful and spikey hair, jounouchi was blond and has a not-caring feel about him, Anzu has short dark brown hair. Marik stood glaring at Satoko venomously. Ryou stands there awkwardly, his face softly blushed with embarrassment at standing in front of everybody. In the blink of an eye, Rena launches out of her chair and wraps her arms around him, dragging him to the door.

"I'm taking him home! He's so cute!"

"Rena chan!" our teacher yells "Don't take home the new students!"

At lunch we sat over by the new kids. Mion was the first to talk to them.

"I'm Mion." She says brightly "How was your first day so far!"

Marik looked at her with a blank face. His friends smiled, amused at his attitude.

"It's great!" Yugi says "Everyone's really nice to us, well, almost all of us."

"We have after school club today, do you want to join us?" says Rena

"I don't think that they can handle it!" Mion

"HEY! We can handle anything!" shouts Jounouchi

"What do you do in the after school club?" asks Anzu

"We play games." I say "nipah~"

"Games huh?" says Yugi, "That's great! I love games! I never lose."

"Never?" asks Keiichi "You haven't played with Mion yet, she never looses either."

***Ryou's P.O.V***

After our classes ended, we went to the classroom. Marik makes Jounouchi open the door. Needless to say, he wasn't in any rush to be anywhere near our new friends.

"So you came." Mion says meschiviously

"Of course we did!" says Anzu. "It sounded realy fun."

"We're going to play a game called Old Hag. It's a card game."

"That's great," says Yugi, "I love card games, and I'm realy good at them too."

After a little while, I don't think that Yugi likes this anymore, he was actually loosing!

"I-I-I can't loose!" he stammered "I NEVER loose!"

"By the way," Keiichi laughed, "here's a little hint, we can tell which cards are which because we know each of the markings, bends, and nicks on the back."

"Th-th-that's not fair!"

Mion laughs "It doesn't have to be! You play to win."

"Since you were the one that was so confident, only you will suffer the penalty game." Satoko laughs

"Penalty game?" he says shakily

Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, and Rika drag him to another room

Walking home was interesting. Since we moved to Hinamizawa, Yugi, Marik, and I decided to live together. Now we're walking home with Yugi in a maid outfit with kitty ears and a tail. Mion is almost as out of her frikin mind as Satoko. He got plenty of strange looks on the way. Marik was obviously enjoying yugis misery and embarrassment.

"I NEVER loose!" he whined "and stop smiling, if you don't remember you're the one that got a tub of water dumped on yourself."

"I'm not the one dressed like a maid in public."

He looks down and mumbles.

I'm usually going to make dinner for the three of us, tonight is no different. Yugi and Marik are at each others throats. The rest of the night was fairly calm though, a welcome change.


	2. Watanagashi

"What's Watanagashi?" Ryou asks everybody after school

"It's our village's biggest festival, the night of the cotton drifting." Explains Mion "Rika-chama is the shrine priestess and she is going to perform the ritual."

"And this is tomorrow?" asks Jouonochi

"Yeah, but don't think that this means that you'll be exempted from club games! We're going around to different booths and doing different competitions." 

"Sounds like fun!" says Anzu, "I love festivals."

When the festival comes around, everybody goes to it.

"Where's Rika-chama?" asks Keiichi

"Right here." Rika says

Rika stands in the traditional priestess outfit. The bottom skirt is red, as well as the sleeves, but the top is white with a red edge. She smiles brightly

"Nipah~!"

Rena can't contain herself. She lunges at the little violet haired girl, grabbing her and spinning her around.

"You're so cute Rika! I'm gonna take you home."

Ryou shudders at that. He remembers his first day at school here, where Rena tried to do the same thing to him. How can someone as petite as Rena could drag him across the classroom. The games are as brutal as they usually are. First one was eat burning hot food. Keiichi and Jounouchi try to eat a mouthful of freshly made ones. They screamed in pain.

"How can you eat these so fast!" Keiichi yells

"We ate ones that were made about an hour before." Mion laughs manically

"That's cheating!" Jounouchi yells angrily

"all that matters is winning." Mion laughs "you do anything to win, remember."

Ryou heard a camera flash behind them. He turned around to see a man with a camera.

"Hey Tomitake!" Keiichi says.

"Hey," he says, "don't mind me! I just needed some pictures of the festival."

"It's alright." Rena says

They all run off, playing game after game. One of the final games was trying to knock over a stuffed bear on a shelf with a cork-gun. Rena fell in love with the bear. If she thinks it's cute, she will stop at nothing to get it. Nobody could knock it down. not Jounouchi, not Marik (who hates loosing, and gets frustrated when he does), not Keiichi or Mion. Rena obviously couldn't either.

"Maybe I could knock it over," Thinks Ryou, "it's already off balance enough."

He smiles, he takes the gun and aims it carefully. It popped out the cork at the bear. It topples backwards. Everyone cheers. The man at the booth hands it to him with a smile. Ryou turns to rena.

"I know how much you wanted this." He says and hands it to her. Rena smiles and jumps up and down.

"Thank you! It's so cute! Hauu~ I'm taking it home with me!"

Ryou smiles uneasily.

"Hey, where did Rika go?" he asks

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me," says Satoko, "Rika is performing the ritual now!"

They all run off to the stage. Rika is carrying in decorated tool of some sort and performing a watches in amazement as she dances.

"How heavy is that thing?" He wonders. After the ceremony he takes a piece of cotton, as he sees everyone else do, and goes down to the river. He sits in confusion, not quite sure of what he is supposed to do. Rena comes and sits down next to him.

"You're supposed to thank Oyashiro sama, make a wish, and then put you're cotton into the river." She says, bringing the fluffy ball of cotton to her lips.

"Who is Oyashiro?" he asks

"Hinamizawa's guardian deity." She explains

Holding the cotton, he really doesn't know what to say.

"Thank you," he thinks, not really knowing what to wish for.

He places the cotton into the water and watches it flow downstream. Just as he stands up to leave, Rena bolts up and stands inches away from his face. Her normally gentle eyes were harsh, and threatening. Their pupils were slit and catlike. She grabs his arms and digs her nails into his arms so hard he feels like they will break the skin.

"Oyashiro-Sama does not like outsiders." She hisses coldly, "Take the others and leave here. You don't belong; leave before Oyashiro- Sama curses you." 

He squirms away from her, knocking her arms away. He turns and sprints back to his house. He slams the door behind him and locks it. Slumping to the ground, he pulls his knees up to his chest. He hasn't felt fear like this since….no, he refuses to think about that, he WONT think about that.

"Ryou!" He hears Yugi yell.

His head snaps up to look at Yugi and Marik, who shared equally concerned faces.

"I'm fine," he chokes out. "I- I'm going to shower now."

He runs into the bathroom and locks the door. He doesn't look into the mirror, fearing the impossible idea that he could be back. That can't happen; there is no way that could happen. He runs the hot water and climbs into the shower. He twists his arms to see the nail marks that his new friend had sunk into his skin. He covers them with his hands.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

His body tenses at the eerie noise.

"Hello?"

Nothing, the water drowned out everything.

"HEY!" Marik yelled knocking on the door. "Save some hot water for me! You've been in there for almost half an hour!"

"S-Sorry!"

Ryou turns off the water, gets into his pajamas, and crawls into his bed. He finds it almost impossible to breathe. As if something were squeezing his lungs and keeping his eyes open. He felt eyes. Eyes staring down on him, he's too afraid to turn around, fear seized his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

The repetitive words came from all around him, from the darkness itself. He clamps his hand over his ears. To his dismay, this does little to block the din. He curls up on his side, grinding his teeth. The unbelievable thought rips through the voice and his consciousness. They're trying to kill him, all of them. The ones he thought where his friends. Now that he thinks about it, what did they do? They didn't try to help him! They never did, when the spirits from his ring took over his body, when they tortured his mind, they did nothing to try to aid him. They were all too afraid to get close. Now with Rena confronting him, he was certain that his new friends were out to get him as well. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Parinoia

Days pass and Ryou Bakura sits in his classroom, deaf to anything but his own thoughts. He knows that they want him dead, that they talk about him when he's not there. His head spins. He hears his teacher, but her words are only soft mumbles over the loud ringing in his head. His so called friends talk jovially about things unknown to him. The bell rings, shocking him back into the frightening and dangerous reality. Mion walks over to his desk.

"Hey! You alright!" the green haired tomboy said "you gonna play games with us?"

"No," he mumbled, barely audible.

He gathers his books, and walks from the room, down the hall, out of the school, and down the dirt road. The rhythmic crunch of his footsteps is interrupted by an extra step behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The wind whispered through the trees, sending an icy chill up his spine that ended at the base of his neck. A shiver racks his pale frame. Fighting the urge to run, he slowly turns around. Nothing. As he turns back down the road his stomach leaps into his throat at the sight of Rena.

"Why did you not come to club games tonight, tonight?" The demon eyed girl as she stares into his eyes, turning his feet to concrete on the ground.

"I-I –I'm not feeling well." He stutters

She rushes him, stopping so close to him that he can feel her hot breath on his face.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she screams

All he could muster was a single terrified scream. He shoves her and runs. Faster than he thought he could, through his house to the woods behind it. He leans against a tree, breathing hard, closing his eyes. Awful laughing, cackling forces him to open his eyes. Rena was laughing at him. She reaches out to grab him. Her forked tongue licks her cracked and bleeding lips, her nails claws.

"NO!" he screams fearfully and pins her to the ground. He grabs the sides of her head and starts bashing it into the ground, again, and again, and again. Until she stops breathing, until her heart ceases to beat, until her blood stops flowing through her veins. He stands up, grief stricken and afraid at what he has done. Then a dark and twisted epiphany blooms in his head.

"If I don't kill them, they'll kill me!" he thinks. He drags the lifeless corpse of who he thought was his friend deep into the woods, where nobody will find her. Then he walks back to his house, heart threatening to break out of his ribcage and washes the dark red stain off of his hands.

He stands at the sink for minutes. Ears ringing so loudly he doesn't here his friends open the door. He spins around, stuned. Yugi in a school issued swimsuit with panda ears and marker on his face. Marik his sandy blond hair in pigtails tied with pink lacy ribbon and a maid outfit.

"I hate Keiichi, I hate Mion, and I HATE Satoko!" he yells and goes to the bathroom to change, a string of profanities flowing from his lips like a river. His hatred of the little blond girl hasn't subsided since the first day in school in Hinamizawa.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asks

"Yeah," Ryou smiles back at him "sorry, I've just been kind of tired these past few days."

"Well I guess it's not all bad," Marik says with a smile. "I won a few times and made Mion take of her bra and wear a maids uniform with cat ears." He says with a blushing smile. Yugi rolls his eyes, although he was clearly trying not to smile at the memory.

"Do you know what happened to Rena?" Yugi asks

His heart leaps to his throat.

"Not a clue."

Ryou is a great liar, especially when it comes to hiding his thoughts and emotions. He turns into his room and locks the door. Nobody can know that he's planning against them. He lived through the control of the spirit of the ring, he'll survive through his "friends" planning to murder him. They still fear him. He can feel it.

"I'm going on a walk." he says before rushing out of the door. He keeps walking until it's almost dark. On his way back, he hears a camera go off. Whirling around, he gasps.

"Oh, It's you." He says to Tomitake

"Hey, it's Ryou right?" asks the photographer

"Yeah."

Tomitake looks out at the junkyard that Ryou didn't even know he was walking past.

"You know there was a murder here." Tomitake says mysteriously

"N-no."

"Well, there was a war between the three major clans of the village. There was a dam going to be built and the village flooded. The people rose up to protest it. The Sonozaki clan lead the protest, while the Houjou clan was with it."

"Mion and Satoko's families."

"Yes. One of the construction workers was murdered and dismembered. Rumor has it that one of his arms, was never found."

There is an awkward silence.

"Sorry to freak you out!" Tomitake laughs "there is nothing to worry about. Go home, get some rest it's getting late."

Ryou nods and turns back.

"Oh! There is something I forgot." Every year, after Watanagashi, two people always go missing. Not to freak you out any further."

Ryou nods again and walks back.

In his room, he sits in a corner, listening to the clock ticking. He listens to the constant apology that showed him the truth, the one that is leading him to kill for his life. He knows that if he doesn't kill, he will be killed. Rena is gone, or the creature that she turned into. The transformation that escalated from the slit eyes to a monster was rapid.

"The others will turn into monsters as well." He says to himself, "I wonder if they're in pain when the monster takes over their body."

The light bulb flickers.

"I don't want to die." He thinks "I don't want them to kill me."

His neck itches. He drags his nail across the soft flesh of his throat until a small amount of blood appears under his fingernail. The scratching on his walls amplifies with the apology. He feels Oyashiro watching him. Always watching him.

Outsiders aren't welcome here.


	4. The Ax

"Has anybody seen Rena." says Satoko softly after class

Ryou has come to after-school games ever since that day, two days ago.

"I hope she hasn't fallen to the curse." Mion says

They didn't know he was listening. Satoko wanted to talk to Mion privately for a while. She had sounded so worried.

"Maybe they know what I did." Thought Ryou, sickend.

"Someone goes missing every year!" Sotoko whimpers.

Ryou knocks on the door.

"Are you to alright?" he asks. "You've been in here for a while."

"Yeah," Mion says, but it was obvious that she was troubled.

Anzu walked it.

"Was Rena chosen this year?" she asks.

"Chosen?" Ryou aks

"By Oyashiro," Mion adds, "Every year two people are chosen by Oyashiro as a sacrifice. It's happened every year since the dam war."

Ryou stands in a hidden shock.  
>"They told Anzu! They told everyone else but me!" he thought. His stomach flips and he falls to his knees. He starts to dry-heave.<p>

"Ryou!" Anzu exclaims and puts her hand on his shoulder.

He bats her arm away and stood up shakily.

"If you want to go home, I can walk you there." She says softly

"Thanks."

"Whats going on?, " Rika asks walking in.

"Ryou's just sick." Anzu says, stroking his hair, like she does to all her friends.

Rika crosses the room over to him and pats his head

"I hope you feel better soon sir, Nipah~"

Ryou smiles, it;s hard not to at the sweet little girl, or so she seemed.

Anzu helps Ryou stand up and walk him out of the room. About halfway back he regained his balance.

"Thank you Anzu."

"No need, I'd do this for anyone. Besides, aren't we friends?"

"Yeah."

"Go home and sleep." She says.

That's what he does. It is dark when he wakes up. The cicadas outside are silent.

"I need to defend myself, to find a weapon."

He silently walks through the sleeping house until he finds an ax. As he sneaks back to his room, he hears hissing from Yugis room, an inhuman sound. He opens the door to a terrifying creature. He obviously startles it because it spins around. Same hair and height, but its skin was sickly pale. Spikes protrude from its spine and out the back of its shirt. The snakelike tongue flicks out from between pointed teeth, eyes black, tail whipping back and forth. Ryou swallows a scream and runs to the backyard, close to Renas body. The creature follows, it looks at the body of the girl. And then lunges. Ryou swings the ax and embeds it in its chest with a crunch of bone. He swings it again and again. He lays the body next to hers, then drags dead leaves across them to hide them from further notice, just in case. He took off the bloody shirt and jeans and lay them folded underneath the roots of a tree.

He runs the shower, washing away the black blood that stained his body. he opened the door after he was dressed to find Marik staring at him, tired, confused, and a bit frightened.

"What happened to Yugi? Have you seen him?"

Ryou just shook his head.

"Do you think it might be the curse?" he asks

"How do you know about that?" Marik says, shock obvious

Ryou didn't respond.

"Well, someone must have told you. I really hope that he hasn't been demoned away."

"Me either."

Every hair on Ryou's body stands on end, he swears he could see Mariks hair rising a bit, looking a bit more like the other him. His demon.

He had hid the ax in his room, now he was whipping the blade off. His neck itched worse than ever, but he was to bothered to pay any attention to it.

The next day at school was a panic. Nobody had seen their short friend and they were worried. Whispers of "Oyashiro –samas curse" and "demoned away" were spreading like wildfire. Anzu breaks down and cried. They try to console her but to no avail. Ryou feels a twinge of guilt.

"She wouldn't have wanted to see him like that." he thinks. "not that creature." He lowers his head onto his arms and breaths shakily. Are they talking to him? He doesn't know. He felt eyes on him. Going against what he thinks is his better judgment, he looks up.

Rika is different, not obviously though, her eyes sinister.

"I know it was you." She says without talking.

He looks back down. no! no! NO! She can't know!. Nobody knows! He hid the bodies

After school, he takes his ax out of its hiding place. He pulls out a note book and starts writing.

"I know that they're going to kill me. I can't let that happen. I have to kill them before they get me. They turn into creatures. They're not human anymore. Yugi had become a monster, and so had Rena. Rika knows. I know she does."

He hides the notebook in the same place under the floorboards in his closet as he hides the ax. He takes the ax and heads out through his window. Rika has to go. He walks to the Furude shrine where she lives.

He opens the door and heads into the bedroom. Rika is sitting on her futon looking at him. She mumbles something.

"What did you say!" he yells. The girls' skin is a sickly grey. Her eyes black. He stumbles back in fear as she stands up and walks forward. He brings the ax down, plunging through her shoulder into her heart. She drops to the ground. He slumps against the wall staring down at the twisted girl with dark violet hair, now dead. The last one who knew. His train of thought is broken by a sharp, high pitched scream. Satoko stands in the hallway, terrified.


End file.
